Room 333
by lovetowrite390
Summary: UPDATED! TIVA goes undercover in Germany to catch an arms dealer who smuggled US weapons off of a US ship. However, they get more than they bargained for when it turns out their room is haunted. Rated T for sex and a little violence.
1. Chapter 1

This was an idea I had last night before I went to bed

_**This was an idea I had last night before I went to bed. I thought it might be interesting to do because Halloween is going to be on Friday and this seemed like the best time to post it. It is a ghost story. **_

_**Summary: Tony and Ziva go undercover in Germany as married assassins once again in an attempt to catch an arms dealer who was smuggling US weapons off of a Navy ship. However, both get more than they bargained for when their hotel room is haunted…Rated T Major TIVA**_

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome To Germany**

"We're here." Ziva whispered to Tony, who was asleep on the plane. He groggily opened his eyes and stood up. He had been sleeping most of the way, while Ziva had been listening to tapes in German on a little walkman she had picked up and trying to learn the language.

He gently took her hand in his and she led him off of the plane. The airport was big, and the people were quite friendly. The taxi drivers waiting outside all jumped at the chance to have Americans in them. It seemed that Americans gave good tips. They got into one and the driver took them to their hotel.

"Room 333." Tony smiled as he opened the door. "That adds up to nine."

"Good job." Ziva teased. "You have finally figured out math. McGee will be so proud."

"Haha!" Tony joked back, setting his luggage and hers down by the dresser. "So," he approached. "Think we have anyone watching us this time? I sure would like to put on another show…" Tony played.

"Really?" Ziva teased back. "I thought you wanted a divorce…And I thought you said I snored…And you said that you had standards and if you didn't have standards, you would date me…" She commented back. "Which is why you aren't getting anything."

Tony felt like he had to think fast. He had to get her…It was now a challenge. "It's called a joke Zee-vah." He whispered in her ear from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I wasn't serious."

"Sure you weren't." She began cleaning her gun, but she was having a hard time doing it properly with Tony literally breathing down her neck.

He kissed the back of her neck and she sighed, setting down the gun quickly and turning to face him. "You cannot do this to me. I am seeing someone." She said seriously.

"Oh!" Tony smiled. "So that is why you went to Israel again."

Ziva frowned. She could play this up if she had wanted to, but no, she had been visiting her brother in Israel, and his name was Ali, another half brother like Ari had been. They were all so close, and when Ali had been hurt in an accident, she went to see him. That was the picture Tony had found; Ali on his boat, he was so proud of that damn thing.

"No…" Ziva was annoyed. "Tony, you are always teasing me in some way, and its not fair." She told him. "Usually I don't mind it, but some of the things you say to me hurt my feelings. I am human too you know…Although sometimes I know you feel like I am a robot or something. I lied, I am not seeing anyone."

"Well, why won't you give into me then?" Tony asked.

"I have standards." Ziva replied. "And scummy men who have slept with have of D.C. are not my type."

Tony frowned. That one hurt. He now understood how he had made her feel.

She went into the bathroom, freshened up, put on her pajamas, and went to bed. Tony followed shortly after, hoping that he hadn't hurt her feelings too badly when he had said those things. Surprisingly he did care about her.

As midnight approached and it was almost Halloween, the room suddenly got dark, and the lights began to turn on and off. Tony's eyes flew open as did Ziva's. "What do you think that was?" Tony asked, looking around the room spooked.

"I have no idea." Ziva replied. "But it is an old hotel, from the 1900's, I read that on a statue when we got here." She smiled. "I bet its just some old wiring. Let's go back to sleep." She cuddled in closer to him and wrapped his arms around her.

They attempted to sleep again, only for the sound of a record to begin. "Tony!" Ziva shouted. "Turn off the radio. Now is not the time."

"Its not me." Tony replied, standing up and turning on the lights for good.

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked. "There is no one else here."

"I think maybe this room is haunted." Tony replied.

"Your crazy. Maybe the people in the room next to us are the ones playing the music?" Ziva suggested.

"I don't think so." Tony replied. "That was the other available room, and I am sure its empty."

"Come back to bed." Ziva ordered. "We have a huge day tomorrow. We have to catch the man and then get back to the states."

Tony nodded, turned off the lights, and went back to bed. He slept soundly, as did Ziva, but their dreams were not so sound.

_Tony's Dream:_

"_You can't take her from me!" The man protested. "She is my wife." _

"_And she is a Jew. We have been ordered to kill them all." The man wearing a Nazi uniform grabbed the woman and took her to a truck filled with other Jewish people. _

"_I don't understand. What did she ever do?" The man asked in desperation. _

"_She was born a Jew." The Nazi replied coolly and went to his truck and drove away. _

_The man entered the apartment slowly and broke down and cried. "Why?" He asked looking up as if to talk to God. "Why her?" _

Tony woke up startled and then got up and went to the bathroom. He splashed some cold water on his face and then dried it off. When he looked in the mirror, he saw someone who wasn't him for a second. It looked like a blonde man with striking bluish green eyes. He looked away and then back again and he saw his own face.

Ziva was asleep still. They still had a few hours before they had to be at the buyer's auction that was going on. They were going to buy out all the weapons that a certain German man had smuggled off of an American Navy boat. Then, they were going to arrest him and bring him back to the states. They had already gotten permission from Germany to do this.

Tony watched Ziva sleep. She looked like she was dreaming too.

_Ziva's dream:_

"_You can't do this!" She screamed at the Nazi who was trying to push her into a gas chamber. "I was born in Germany, I am a German just as much as anyone! I deserve to live as do all of these people."_

"_Right!" The Nazi replied, once again trying to push her into the chamber. "I will shoot you if you do not enter. What is it going to be? Do you want to be gassed or shot?" _

"_Neither." She replied. "I am a good worker. How about you put me to work rather than kill me?" She asked. _

"_What for?" He asked. _

"_Because more will get done with me alive than with me dead." Was her response. _

"_We'll try it. Then, if you fail me, I will shoot you on the spot." The man told her. _

"_Fair enough." The woman replied. _

Ziva woke up startled. Her heart was racing. "I had a dream, about…Nazis and…"

"Shhh…" Tony pulled her to him. "So did I." He replied.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded. "I think this room is haunted by two ghosts from that time, a man and a woman. And I think that because you are Jewish and I am just a typical man, like the couple in the dreams we had, the ghosts feel connected to us." Tony explained.

"That is too strange. But I want it to stop, and I want the ghosts to find peace." Ziva replied.

"I think that can happen." Tony agreed. "But today, we need to focus on getting those weapons."

Ziva nodded and got up to get ready. They had a week to complete the mission. Tony was hoping to take that whole week to complete the mission and solve the mystery of room 333.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**What did you think? Please lemme know!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Secret Compartments**

Ziva got up to get ready. She opened the closet to get out her blouse when she noticed something she had not seen the night before. In the back, against the wall, there was a wood panel, and it was loose. She quickly removed it to find a stash of old photographs and a locket along with some dog tags.

The dog tags looked like they were from England. They were old, at least from World War Two. "Look at this!" Ziva called Tony over and they looked at the stash.

"Wow!" Tony was in shock. "We find out more about the people were are dreaming about."

Ziva nodded. She opened the locket. "Look at this." She smiled. "They are a cute couple." She commented.

"Remind you of anyone?" Tony jested with her, pointing to the woman in the picture.

"Yes actually." Ziva smiled. "Someone I once knew in Israel."

Tony nodded. "Not yourself? Because in my opinion, she looks like you!"

"Well, I think she looks more like my friend."

"Okay." Tony didn't continue to fight, instead, he continued looking at all the pictures. There was one of the couple that was taken in Paris, by the Eiffel tower. Tony smiled at that. "They went to Paris." He commented to Ziva.

She nodded. "And look here, she has a necklace like mine." Ziva pointed to a picture of the woman wearing a necklace with the Star of David on it.

Tony nodded. "Back then, if they were living here, that would have gotten her into some serious trouble."

"I wonder what exactly happened." Ziva said, her voice curious. "I mean, how did the pictures get here? Especially the dog tags…"

"Someone put them there." Tony replied. "Someone who wanted to hide them."

"Look at the name." Ziva pointed to a name on the dog tags. "Alex Schoofs." She said aloud. "Do you think he put them there?" She asked.

"I wonder if he is still alive…" Tony looked thoughtful. "If yes, he would be very old. But he would know English because he fought for the Brits."

Ziva nodded and smiled. "Your right. I wonder if we could have McGee do a search."

"Your brilliant." Tony smiled widely and pointed at her.

"Glad someone is finally noticing." Ziva set the pictures down and went to take her shower. Tony called McGee.

"McGee," Tony shouted into the phone.

"What? Tony, it is so 3am here!" McGee protested.

"Just write down this name, I need you to look him up!" Tony ordered.

"Fine." McGee got up from his bed and found a pen and paper. "Okay." Tony gave McGee the name and he quickly wrote it down. "Anything else?" McGee asked.

"Sleep well my friend." Tony ordered and hung up. McGee followed those orders and went back to bed.

Ziva got ready and then they put the do not disturb sign on the door. They didn't want the maids to find the photos or anything but they did not want to take them with them to the auction.

When they arrived, they were greeted by many men, and people who searched them for weapons. Both Tony and Ziva had concealed their weapons, and they had made sure that they could not be traced; there were no metals in them at all, and therefore the metal detectors never went off for their guns of knives. Silver is what their weapons were made out of. (made that up, I don't know if silver can be detected, but I do know I have worn silver necklaces through the airport thing and they don't go off)

They went and sat in their seats and waited for the weapons to come up to be bid on. They both pretended to be from Israel; after all, they had gone with Ziva's last name on their passports. Once the weapons came up, they bid everyone else out and went to meet the man responsible for getting them off of the ship.

However, they were greeted by a thug. "We want to meet your boss. We would like to know who got these fine weapons for us!" Tony basically begged the thug.

"Even I do not know him!" The thug replied. "Now, here are the weapons." The thug opened the trunk of the car where they were. "You get the car too, at least while you are here in Germany." He dropped the key to the Land Rover into Tony's hand and walked off. "When you leave, give it back to the rent a car at the airport. They will know what to do." The thug ordered.

"Where am I from?" Ziva asked him.

"Israel." The man replied.

"And my husband?" She asked.

"Israel too." The thug looked at her dumbly.

She nodded at Tony who whipped out his gun, which was silent when it shot, and shot the thug. "Why did you have me do that?" Tony asked.

"He knew you were from the US." She replied. "That means he knew too much. He would have gone to his superiors. We cant have them all knowing."

"What if they already know?" Tony asked.

"Then let's search the car for a tracking device." Ziva began by going under the car and then inside of it. She couldn't find anything. She looked around the mirrors both inside and outside and she looked in the visors. Nothing. The car was not being tracked and it also wasn't bugged.

"Nothing." Tony stated.

Ziva nodded. "We are still safe."

"Good. But we have no idea who the boss is." Tony replied.

"We will figure it all out. For now, we know what company he works for. Says here on the buying form we received 'Schull Bruders' which translates to 'Schull Brothers'." Ziva replied.

"Nice. You learned a lot in fourteen hours on a plane." Tony smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You should try it sometime. Or do you prefer to sleep?" She asked.

"Well, sleeping is always good, but I could learn a language on a plane in fourteen hours if I tried." He bragged.

She smiled and stood by the driver's side. "I am going to drive." She stated.

"I have the keys." He teased.

"I have the European driver's license!" She protested.

Tony looked for his European driver's license. "Dammit!" He handed over the keys and she smiled triumphantly.

"See there Tony!" She shouted as she parked the car at the hotel. "I am a good driver."

Tony looked scared and was still holding onto the handle on the side of the car death grip style. He nodded. "Uh-huh." And got out of the car slowly.

Ziva smiled and they both headed up to their hotel room. "So," She began. "Should we call McGee now that it is later in the US?" She asked.

"I think that's a good idea."

They called McGee who told them that Alex Schoofs was an elderly man, about eighty eight and living in a nursing home. He gave them the address and they were curious about what they could find out from him.

They drove out to his place, Tony had taken a sleeping pill because it was going to take a long time and he wasn't sure how much more of Ziva's driving he could take. When they got there, he was fully awake and they entered together, holding the pictures and everything. They stated their business and a blonde nurse who sported a wedding ring and engagement ring together led them to his room. Once Tony saw the rings, he didn't look at her again. Ziva took note of that and smiled.

As they entered Alex's room, he greeted them warmly. "Well," he said in accented English. "I see that you found my hidden compartment."

Tony and Ziva smiled and nodded. "Oh!" He exclaimed happily. "It is like looking into the past again." He pointed at Tony and Ziva. "You two look just like my wife and I looked at first…" He walked over to a sitting area. "Sit!" He ordered them, pointing to a love seat and he took a chair across from them.

"We got married right before World War Two began." He started. "It was so nice here then. Very relaxed. Inflation had finally gone down, everything was much better. And then, our lives were turned upside down." He shook his head sadly and a nurse came with some tea for the three of them "Thank you dear." He acknowledged her. "And then, she was taken from me!" He shook his head sadly. "She as always so prideful about her heritage. She wore a necklace and everything. Just like yours." He noticed Ziva's.

"It's a family heirloom." Ziva commented. "My grandmother gave it to my mother; she had escaped from a concentration camp…" Her voice trailed off and she looked at the photo again. "Could it be that I am your…" Ziva looked at the man curiously. "No…Could it?" She asked.

"My what?" He asked.

"Your granddaughter." Ziva finished.

"My wife died in the camp, and she was not pregnant."

"Are you sure about that?" Ziva asked.

"Positive." The man replied.

"Can we do a DNA test, to be sure?" Ziva asked. "All I was told about my grandfather was that he died before I was born and before my mother was born. If that is true, then this test will tell us. And the necklaces do match." Ziva held the picture up next to her necklace and the man looked at it again.

"There must be some kind of story to this." The man told her. "Maybe she gave the necklace to a friend before she went into the camp, I mean, they did take all the jewelry from the Jews."

"Grandma always said she had hidden it, in the woods behind the camp. That when she finally did escape, she would know where it was and dig it up. And that is what she did." Ziva explained.

"Could it be?" He asked. "But how would a child have survived? They killed pregnant women, and they barely fed anyone."

Ziva thought back to when she was a child, what her grandmother had told her. She had always called it "the worst three months of her life".

"She was only there for three months." Ziva told him. "Then she escaped to Switzerland in the back of a van and the man told her to got Israel. It was there that she had my mother." Ziva told him.

"It makes sense." Alex nodded. "Let's do the test."

The swabs were taken and Ziva had them sent back to Abby ASAP. One day priority mail!

But who was the ghost? If Alex was still alive, and her grandmother had died only a few years earlier, then who was the ghost?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ohhhhh….Is the woman in the photo her grandmother? Is Alex her grandfather? Are they all connected? And if yes, who is the ghost?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Someone Can Change…**

Abby called Ziva with the test results once they were finished. "The man is definitely your grandfather." Abby told her. "No doubt about it, you have German in you, and it matches this man."

Ziva was secretly smiling on the other end. "Thank you Abby." Ziva replied.

"Anytime." Abby smiled on the other line. "So, you going to tell him?"

"Of course I am going to tell him he is my grandfather! Or did you mean…"

"I meant Tony. Are you ever going to tell him you love him?" Abby asked.

"I don't know." Ziva replied. "Maybe…"

"Well, don't wait too long. Someone can change, and from what I have noticed, Tony has changed since the whole Jeanne mess, and he has fallen hard for you."

Ziva looked serious on the other end. "Do you think he could commit to just one woman?" She asked. She didn't know Tony was behind her listening.

"I think he could." Abby replied.

"Really?" Ziva asked. "Because I don't know if I could handle him cheating on me if I were to trust him. If I were to trust him, he would have my whole heart, and if he were to ever break it…" Ziva trailed off.

"He won't break it." Abby reassured her.

"I hope your right." Ziva told her. "I gotta' go."

"Okay. Trust him. Bye." Abby hung up and so did Ziva.

She turned around to see Tony standing there and jumped. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Long enough to know that you think I am still the same man I was, but I have changed. Do you know how long it has been since I have slept with anyone? A record for me Ziva…Six months!" Tony told her.

Ziva smiled. "Six months?" She asked. "That's a record for you?" She asked. "Wow!" She shook her head. "I waited until I was twenty one to have sex for the first time. That's a record Tony!" She walked away from him and opened her laptop.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Tony asked. "I have done everything I can think of to earn your trust. I have been there for you, I haven't been with anyone recently, I am not doing anything wrong at the moment, just tell me what more you could want? You want me to promise loyalty? Because I can and I will and guess what? I will be loyal and I will be faithful and I will not hurt you. Someone can change." Tony was now sitting close to her on the bed, his face inches from hers.

Ziva swallowed hard. "You swear to me that you will never cheat on me? That no one will ever come between us? Because I swear to you Tony, I will do the same, I will never cheat on you, not ever." Ziva looked at him seriously.

"I swear to you." Tony said, right before he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"You hurt me, and I will kill you, and I don't mean just hurt you physically; I mean, your life is MINE!" Ziva got on top of him. "Understand?" She asked.

Tony nodded. "Got it." He said. She smiled and kissed him, but they only made out. Ziva still wasn't going to give into him sexually, not until he proved himself. And with Germany teeming with single young women, she was sure he was going to slip up soon.

They got ready for bed, and Tony was still hinting at having sex. "Nope." Ziva said stubbornly.

"Your torturing me." Tony frowned and then pouted. "By the way, was that guy your grandfather?"

"Yes." Ziva replied.

"Yes you are torturing me or yes he was your grandfather?" Tony asked.

"Both." Ziva replied.

Tony nodded and tried to sleep. The music began again. Ziva frowned and turned on the lamp by her bed. "I just don't get it!" She shouted. "Why do you want to drive us crazy? And who are you?" She shouted at the ghost.

The music stopped and Tony got up and looked at the pictures again. "That's not the man I saw in the mirror." Tony realized.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"I saw my face turn into the face of a different man, and the other man was not your grandfather, it was a different man, blonde with very striking eyes." Tony told her.

"Okay." Ziva shook her head. "That describes so many men."

Tony sighed. "I think I am putting everything together." He ran a hand through his hair. "But we will need to sleep to find out if my theory is right."

"What is your theory?" Ziva asked.

"I will tell you when I am right, and I am almost positive." Tony turned off the lamp and tried to sleep again as did Ziva.

_Ziva's Dream:_

_The Nazi kissed the woman that was Ziva's grandmother. "We have to pretend like I hate you." He told her. "And then, we will escape." _

_The woman nodded. "Why were you so mean to me in the beginning?" She asked. _

"_I was different then. You changed me. Someone can change." He told her. "I will change my name and we will move somewhere safe, and raise the baby." He whispered to her. "I know its not mine, but that's okay." _

_The woman was thinking about her husband, how she still loved him, and how she was only tricking the Nazi. However, she was not thinking about how the man was being kind in the way that he wanted to raise a baby that wasn't his; how he had really fallen in love with her. _

_She was using him. Ziva felt her feelings and knew what her grandmother had done. She saw a quick vision of them leaving together, the soldier shaving his head like a prisoner who had escaped from a concentration camp. They found the necklace buried. They made their way to the van just like her grandmother had said. They escaped. And then, the woman broke it off with the soldier. And Ziva saw that. _

Ziva woke up, but Tony was now fully asleep and in dream world.

_Tony's Dream:_

_The man ran up the stairs of the apartment that he had taken the woman from. He did the exact same thing her husband had done when his wife had been taken from him; he looked up to the heavens and asked God why. _

_But he did one thing differently: he took out a gun and killed himself. _

Tony woke up and looked around for Ziva. "It is the Nazi." Tony told her.

Ziva nodded. "I know."

"Do you think he is back to get you? Because you are related to her and…"

"Don't scare me." Ziva warned.

"Okay." Tony nodded.

"How do we put his spirit to rest?"

"Can we?" Tony asked. "I mean, do suicides get put to rest?" He asked.

"I don't know." Ziva replied.

"I think its time for a séance." Tony told her. "But we will probably have to get permission from the hotel owners first."

Ziva nodded. "Okay." She agreed.

Tony engulfed her in a hug and then they went back to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Tests**

Tony and Ziva walked through the streets of the town they were in. It was quiet and relaxed. Ziva waited for Tony to check out one of the single ladies, but he never did. He just kept his arm around her waist and continued to look for a store or business called "Schull Bruders".

"So, you did not just check out that waitress." Ziva stated when the waitress delivered their coffee to them at a café. They were taking a break.

"Nope. I am not looking at anyone other than you, romantically, ever again." Tony stated.

It was obvious now that he was working his butt off to earn her completely, and it was working. And then, a woman wearing a bikini walked by, and Tony was tempted, but he just looked down into his coffee mug. And Ziva noticed and smiled.

"Would you be looking for me?" A man stopped at their table. "Hans Schull." He extended his hand to Tony first and then Ziva.

"Yes, I think we were looking for you." Tony replied.

The man nodded, pulled up a chair and joined them. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

Tony thought quickly. "Show some ID and prove you are Hans Schull." Tony ordered.

The man laughed and nodded. "Your good. I just work for him." The man replied.

"So where is he?" Tony asked.

"He is under lock and key." The man replied. "No one has ever seen him. He is a private man. Rumor has it that no one has ever seen his face; that he was in an accident."

Tony nodded. "Do you know where he hides?"

Ziva was just letting Tony do the interrogation, she was liking what she was hearing. "I have no idea. I just get a wad of money when I do something right." The man replied.

Tony nodded. "So you haven't heard of any place he might be?" He asked.

"I heard he might be staying in Bavaria." The man told Tony. "You will be lucky if you find him." The man got up and left and Tony was left sitting there.

"Shouldn't we follow him?" Ziva whispered to Tony.

"Let him think he is ahead of us." Tony replied.

Ziva nodded and then they actually followed him. He rounded a corner into an area behind a store. They were right behind. They heard him warning someone.

"What is he saying?" Tony whispered to Ziva.

"Just telling him about us." She replied.

"Then let's move in." Tony ordered.

They moved in and cornered the guy, guns blazing. "Are you Hans Schull?" Ziva asked in German.

"Why?" The man asked. The man they had met earlier ran off.

"Because we have been looking for him." Ziva answered. A giant thug came up behind Tony and grabbed him, shoving him into a chair.

Then, the thug pointed a gun at Tony's head. "I will shoot him if you don't join him here." He ordered Ziva. Tony's gun was in the thug's hand and soon, Ziva's would be in the other one. She frowned and did what he had asked.

"Sit facing him, legs around his waist." The thug ordered, whipping out handcuffs and handcuffing them together; Tony's wrists were handcuffed to the arms of the chair, and Ziva's were handcuffed to the back of the chair. Ziva's legs were tied behind the chair and Tony's were tied in front.

"How long do we have to sit like this?" Tony asked the thug.

"Until we say." The thug left them there like that and the other guy followed.

"Well, that went well." Tony stated.

Ziva frowned and Tony began to laugh. "I am glad you find this so amusing." She told him.

"Well, I had planned for us to get in this position under different circumstances." He replied. "Plus I get an amazing view from here." He smiled and looked at Ziva's breasts.

She sighed. "Do you ever think about anything else?" She asked.

"Well…Can I ask you about yourself?" He asked.

"Sure, why not?" Ziva replied being smart.

"Okay." Tony began. "Biggest fear?"

"Heights." Ziva replied instinctively.

"Okay…Deepest fear?" Tony asked.

Ziva looked uncomfortable. "Never finding true love." She caved.

"Tell you a secret; that's my deepest fear too." Tony replied.

"Right." Ziva said harshly. "If that was your deepest fear, then why did you sleep with half of D.C.?"

"Insecurity." Tony replied.

Ziva frowned and clammed up. She didn't want to talk anymore.

"You know you love me." Tony teased her. "And I love you. I remember when you first came and replaced Kate. You were so mysterious. And then, when you started to try to joke American style and you would mess up the jokes, and I loved to correct you, and the whole time I was thinking about how amazing you were."

Ziva began to turn to mush. And Tony only continued.

"And when you walk into the room, I know right away because you smell like a mix between roses, ginger, and the ocean. I love all three of those. I love everything about you and for the past year or so, you have been everything to me!" Tony confided.

"Really?" Ziva asked.

"Really." Tony said very genuinely. He was being honest.

Ziva kissed him and then the door the thug had gone through opened. "Awww." He teased. "You can go now. And yes, that was Hans." He united and un handcuffed them.

Ziva and Tony nodded. "Where did he go?" They both asked.

The thug smiled and put a finger to his lips. "It's a secret." He told them.

That night, Gibbs called. He wanted them back at NCIS by the next day. Apparently they had a lock on Han's private jet.

"Well, will we ever be able to rid the room of the ghost?" Tony asked Ziva that night, before she finally gave into him.

"We have to stay one more day." She told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"My grandfather…" Her voice trailed off.

"And we can also rid this place of the ghost…" Tony added.

"That too." Ziva nodded. She kissed Tony and they got to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tell me what you think. If you want more detailed sex, mention it. If you like how I don't get graphic in the sex, lemme know! Appreciate all comments as long as its not bashing! Thx!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay…Sorry it has taken me so long to get this updated, I have been so busy with school and stuff. Please let me know what you think of this FINAL chapter!!**

**Chapter 5**

**It's About Time…**

Ziva dragged Tony back out to the old folks' home in the middle of nowhere. He had decided to have a good attitude this time and kiss some major butt, after all, he wanted to get some, and he wasn't going to get any if he acted up!

Ziva led him into the building and they found her grandfather, Alex Schoofs, in the same place he had been before. He was sitting down playing solitaire and drinking his usual tea.

Ziva sat down and smiled at him. "Hello Dear." He said warmly. "Your back, so you must have gotten the results."

His hair was combed over to one side, and it was mostly white with little streaks of black running through it. His eyes however were the most striking feature on him. They were an emerald green and very calm and relaxed. He didn't look very German, but then again, what was the "look" of a German? Was it being blonde haired and blue eyed?

"Yes, I do have news." Ziva replied. "You are my grandfather."

"Can this be true?" He asked. "But why did she not come home and try to find me?" He asked.

"She did." Ziva replied. "But the apartment was empty because you had enlisted with the British."

Alex nodded. "I had just assumed that she had died…" His voice trailed off. "Everyone died in those camps. And her name, it was on a list that told me she was dead."

"Really?" Ziva asked.

Alex nodded. "Really. It is so hard to believe that she lived, that she survived."

Ziva nodded and smiled at him. "Well, now we have each other. Did you ever remarry and have any other children or grandchildren?" She asked.

Alex pressed his lips together firmly. "Biggest mistake I ever made." He shook his head.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Remarrying." Alex replied. "She was a stone cold woman."

"Ah." Ziva nodded and got comfortable. "And what happened?" She asked.

"Well," Alex began. "Long story short, all the money I ever made went to those rotten kids, and now, a man who doesn't even want my last name, but is certainly my son, runs a certain company. His name is Hans Schull."

Ziva nodded. "Strange how this all connects." She commented. "We were originally sent here to find him."

"Really?" Alex asked with a smile on his face. "Well, I will give you his address and you can go pay him a visit. He loves company." Alex was being sneaky.

"But he is supposedly on a plane?" Tony questioned.

"Supposedly…" Alex smiled. "But knowing my egocentric son, he is probably sitting at home, sipping tea and reading the newspaper and seeing who he can get money from this time and how he can get it. He pays people to carry out his plans. He has so many different plans to get money."

"So, are you sure he will be here?" Ziva asked Alex.

"Positive." Alex replied.

Ziva smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much. And I have your address and I will come and visit you regularly."

"Wait." Alex stopped her. "I will fix my will…I want you to get everything. Please, arrest Hans. He needs to be taught a big lesson."

"A man wants his son to be arrested?" Tony questioned him.

"Yes…You don't know my son." Alex smiled at him. "You are an interesting character aren't you?" He asked. "Are you dating Ziva?"

"Not yet." Tony replied.

Alex nodded. "I think she might be too good for you. I certainly thought her grandmother was too good for me, but you seem like you would never think that anyone was too good for you."

"I _know_ she is too good for me." Tony replied. "And that is probably why I like her so much."

"Then again, maybe she should give you a chance." Alex played.

"Maybe she should." Tony played back. "Maybe she will."

Ziva had listened to the while thing and was glad they had at least spoken. Shortly afterward, they headed to Hans's house.

They politely knocked on the door and a stiff butler along with a chubby maid answered the door. "Yes?" The butler greeted them.

"NCIS, we need to see your boss." Tony was very too the point.

Ziva sighed. "I am also his niece that he doesn't yet know about, but soon will." She smiled.

The butler looked glum and let them in, hoping his boss wouldn't fire him for this. "Right this way." He led them to a sitting area, where they sat and the maid brought them tea.

"Well who are they?" Asked a teenage boy with a British accent, thick black hair, and honey brown eyes as he stood in the door frame.

"We are –" Tony began, but Ziva cut him off.

"I am a friend of your fathers. At least, I would assume Hans is your father." Ziva replied.

"He is, and I am his son Heinrich, but everyone in England, where I went to school, called me Heinz, like the ketchup."

"Good to meet you. I am Ziva and this is Tony." She introduced them.

"Well its good to meet you. Hopefully father hasn't left for the day, he may have." Heinz told them. "He often leaves." Heinz looked saddened by that. "But I am almost done with school, so, then I can finally leave and start my own company, all on my own without my father." His honey colored eyes grew dark and he looked at the ground.

"Why don't you want any help from your father?" Ziva asked.

"Listen to that." He replied, frowning at the sound of a woman moaning. "That is certainly not my mother."

"Is he still married to your mother?" Ziva asked.

"Legally yes, but he doesn't want to be." Heinz replied.

Both Tony and Ziva nodded. "So," Tony began. "Why don't they just get divorced?"

"No idea." Heinz told him. "Probably because he didn't sign a pre-nup and he would lose a lot of money if he divorced her."

"Technically he would lose nothing because he has nothing." Ziva replied.

"What do you mean?" Heinz asked.

"I am your grandfather's grandchild as well, and as of this afternoon," she held up the paper that Alex had given her, proving she would inherit all of his money. "I am the heir to all of this." She smiled, clicked a button on her phone and it called in her lawyers, and the cops, who came and arrested Hans for illegal trafficking of US arms, and awarded her with everything.

"If you ever wanted to sock it to your father, all you had to do was talk to your grandfather." Tony told the kid, a smile on his face. "Where is your mom?" Tony asked.

"I don't know…" Heinz replied.

While in interrogation, Hans admitted to killing his wife after five hours of being questioned on just that and that alone. He got a life sentence.

Tony and Ziva got a "Good Job" from Gibbs.

"What about your nephew or cousin or…Heinz?" Tony asked Ziva as they entered their hotel room. "Who is he going to stay with?"

"I offered for him to stay with me in the US." Ziva replied. "But he said he wanted to go back to his school, because he has a lot of friends there."

"Sounds good." Tony smiled and fell onto the bed. "Today was exhausting." He commented.

"Oh man! And I was ready for you to totally take full advantage of me!" Ziva played with him. "Oh well…"

"Wait!" Tony protested. Ziva smiled.

"Come here!" she straddled him and placed a kiss on his lips. "Jeeze…What does a girl have to do to get laid around here?" She teased him.

"Not much, not much at all!" They began to go at it, but the lights began to flicker and the room began to get dark and creepy and they stopped.

"Dang it! Stupid spirit! What is wrong with you?" Tony asked.

It stopped. "I want it gone!" Ziva ordered.

Tony nodded and called the psychic he had found online. He also called a priest. Both came quickly and got rid of the ghost, who didn't want to go easily. He kept shouting that the room was his…all his…in German.

"Thank you." Tony told both the priest and the psychic, as he led them out of the room.

"Ready now?" Tony asked.

Ziva nodded. Tony undid her blouse and kissed her neck and on down. He moved Ziva to the bed and they continued. She took off his shirt, to which she saw muscles more toned than they had been when they had been on their "undercovers" mission.

He gently went into her, causing her to gently moan. She smiled and he went out and then in again. She held onto him tighter.

And with that, they had finally done it…And not just anywhere…They had done it in a haunted room in Germany! Now that was going to be a story to tell…Well, a story to tell when Gibbs finally got rid of rule number 12.

FIN


End file.
